Le retour d'un renégat
by Guenhwyvar
Summary: *OotP Spoilers* Pendant sa sixième année, Harry est accusé de meurtre et à droit à un séjour à Azkaban duquel il 'échappe. Trois ans plus tard, son innocense est prouvé, mais il a disparu. Réapparaîtra-t-il un jour?


**Attention! Il y a des spoilers du tome 5. Il n'y en a pas dans ce Prologue, mais au prochain chapitre, sa va changer. A commencer par la personne qui est morte, évidemment. Je peux difficilement passer à côté.**

****

**Disclaimer, pour la première et la dernière fois : Tout les droits sur Harry Potter m'appartienne!** *Une dizaine d'avocats arrivent en courant* **Bon d'accord, rien ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.**

****

****

****

**Prologue**

****

Sur un toit. 

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il arrive sur le toit d'un immeuble? D'accord, il aurait pu être plus spécifique... Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, hoooo pourquoi donc le vieux s'était t'il senti obligé de l'envoyer ici? 

Sur un toit.

Rien de moins. 

Rhaaaaa! Que c'était énervant ! 

Ce n'était pas qu'il y était pris. Non. Loin de là. Il pouvait quitter ce toit quand il le voulait. Simplement, il voulait arriver discrètement... Et quoi de mieux que le toit de Gringott, le toit le plus élevé de l'immense rue, où il était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde dans ses habits noirs? 

D'ailleurs, il s'attendait à recevoir des cris un peu plus rapidement. Ça faisait quand même... Quoi... 5 secondes qu'il était là? Les cris auraient du fuser depuis au moins 3 secondes. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme en habits noirs, habits ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un Mangemort, pour un surplus de terreur, se tenait sur le toit de la banque sorcière la plus importante de l'Angleterre.

Soudain un cri jaillit de la foule, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Ah quand même! On l'avait enfin remarqué. Le temps de guerre aurait du rendre les gens bien plus aux aguets d'un tel détail. Ou donc allait le monde? Il ne le savait point. Il s'avança vers le bord du toit et regarda la rue. Il était près à sortir ses meilleurs arguments. Si seulement il avait pu arriver discrètement. Il avait tellement peu envi de revenir dans le monde sorcier. Et lorsqu'il était absolument et catégoriquement obligé de revenir, il fallait que ce soit en s'adressant au peuple sorcier.

Il vit immédiatement qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait pas du tout été remarqué. Et pour cause. Les cris que percevait oreille venaient de la terreur que produisait une masse noire.

Des Mangemorts.

Il s'agenouilla immédiatement. Il ne s'était pas fait remarquer. C'était merveilleux. La vie se montrait enfin douce et gentille avec lui. Il fallait en profiter. Il allait regarder le combat encore quelques minutes, puis il quitterait cet endroit tout aussi rapidement que discrètement. 

Les sorts fusaient entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors. Ces derniers n'avaient toutefois pas l'avantage. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Il hésitait à leur porter secours. Il ne s'était pas fait remarquer et c'était tant mieux. D'ailleurs, il ne leur devait rien. C'était des gens du ministère, après tout. Des gens qui valaient à peine plus que les Mangemorts. Et puis les civils avaient presque tous disparut. 

Ce fut lorsque deux Mangemorts s'écartèrent de la bataille pour venir vers lui qu'il dut résister de toutes ses forces. Les deux Mangemorts avaient décidé de rire un peu en s'attaquant à une fillette qui se tenait derrière une des colonnes qui ornaient l'entrée de Gringott. Une fillette de 3 ou 4 ans! Les rats! Les êtres perfides! Lâches! Il fallait qu'il détourne son regard. Il ne voulait pas se montrer! Mais lorsqu'un des deux Mangemorts commença à la faire tournoyer dans les airs en se réjouissant de ses pleurs, ç'en fut trop. 

Il se releva, sortit sa baguette et sauta. Il atterrit directement sur les épaules de celui qui avait lancé le sort, le tuant sur le coup. Avant même que le corps du Mangemort n'ait touché le sol, il avait déjà sauté sur le collège et l'avait projeté à terre en le tenant par le collet et lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux. 

"Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Un membre du ministère ou un amoureux de moldus?" cracha le collègue en essayant de faire le fier, alors que sa baguette était à 2 mètres de lui et qu'il était loin de faire le poids contre son assaillant. 

"Le ministère? Moi? Jamais! Je ne suis qu'un renégat." Lui dit-il doucement d'une voix qui cachait très bien sa colère.

"Pitié," rajouta ensuite le collègue.

"Pitié?!? Jamais avec les Mangemorts!" rugit-il. Puis, sans le moindre remord, il le tua.

Puis sans perdre une seconde, il se relava et se dirigea vers la fillette. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Après un rapide examen, qui l'assura qu'elle ne risquait rien, il se dirigea vers la bataille. 

Les Mangemorts avaient fait une grave, une très grave erreur. Quelque chose d'affreux, de cauchemardesque, d'inimaginable. Une erreur qu'on ne commettait jamais deux fois. Ou on n'en avait plus jamais l'occasion, ou on avait très, très bien retenu la leçon. Ils l'avaient mit en colère. Les sous-fifres l'avaient mit en colère. Non. Ce n'était plus de la colère. À ce niveau, c'était de la furie. Oui. Furieux. C'était ce qu'il était. 

Il s'avança lentement vers eux, trop lentement. Puis, dans un immense cri de guerre que seule une telle furie lui permettait de lancer, il se mit à courir vers les gens en noir. De tels lâches ne méritaient pas d'exister.

***

        Une demi-heure plus tard, 27 minutes pour être précis, la bataille était terminée. Bilan? 31 civils morts. 12 de blessés.  8 Aurors morts. 47 de blessés, mais tout de même survivant. Et les Mangemorts? 18 de morts et 6 de capturés. Une petite attaque, quoi. Et maintenant, le chef des Aurors arrivait. Et il savait pourquoi. C'était pour le questionner. Les Aurors se demandaient sûrement s'il était un bon ou un vilain. Un gentil ou un méchant.

        L'homme plus que détestable se nommait Danton Stern. Il le savait. Il l'avait lu dans le journal. Avec sa grosse moustache, ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux noirs et froids et son insigne d'Aurors en chef, on pouvait difficilement se tromper. Enfin... Peut-être un peu plus maintenant... Maintenant qu'il avait le visage en sang.

        "Qui êtes-vous?" lui demanda-t-il sans préambules.

        "Moi? Je me nomme Ray. Ray Athlee."


End file.
